Giving in
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: Lily has a nightmare and James comforts her, all james wants is to love her, as does she. But there is one slight problem from a previous friendship with Severus Snape.


**Giving In**

**SeverusXLily/James**

***Revised* **

After the incident after OWLS-though she was no longer friends with Sev- Lily swore that she would never talk to Potter again. Unfortunately for Lily it became quite difficult not to smile at James small acts to help the first years along their way, or help a third year with his homework. His pranks too, stopped being horrible and cruel, but funny. It was like he had been transformed; no longer was he a pranking idiot, but a sweet kind and caring man.

That frightened Lily slightly; to think of James as a man.

But the shocks kept coming, in 7th year James had been made head boy- and she herself head girl. At first she thought it would be horrible, having James around her all the time hitting on her and having to share a common room with him! But they were actually a very good team; ones successes helped the others' flaws. Lily found herself falling for the new James. Though this time, she wasn't afraid to fall.

Severus watched from afar as they're relationship bloomed. He frowned every time he heard her laugh and smile at the boy who had made him suffer for all those years. But when he saw Potter look at Lily with the same longing and desire that filled his eyes, he smirked.

Because Potter couldn't have her.

One night in December, Lily awoke screaming. James came rushing into her room with plaid boxers, his wand, and his glasses askew. Lily had tears running down from her cheeks; James rushed over to her bedside trying to sooth her.

"Lily, lily calm down" James tried, Lily was sobbing uncontrollably "Shh, shh Lils, it's okay" James continued this for another few minutes until the red head calmed down enough to talk.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" James asked, Lily stared into his eyes and saw genuine concern.

"I S-saw V-Voldemort, he was here trying to k-kill me, and you, and Alice, and frank, Marlene, Sirius, Remus" Lily sobbed, James picked her up and she sat in his lap. Lily snuggled in to his neck, James sighed. He didn't know how long he had wanted to do this, to hold her in his arms.

"Can you go get Alice for me please?" Lily asked, looking up at James

"Why?" James asked

"Because I don't want to be alone" Lily whispered, James sighed and tucked her in under the covers and sat beside her "What are you doing?" Lily asked

"Making sure you're not alone" James told Lily, she smiled and kissed James' lips lightly. James' Lips moved with Lily's, She pulled away and smiled in a friendly way "Goddamnit Lily" James cursed leaning back

"What?" Lily asked

"Why don't you just give in Lily?"

"What?" Lily repeated

"You see every day how much I care about you, and the struggle I face not wanting to kiss you every time I see you, and just wanting to be with you but you never give in" James exclaimed "I'm sorry, this is a lot to put on you sorry just go to bed" James sighed, He placed his head down as did Lily. When James thought that Lily was asleep, he opened his eyes and stared at lily's peaceful face

"I love you Lily" He whispered kissing the top of her head. Only Lily wasn't asleep, she sighed, snuggling into James further, she made a pact to go see Severus in the morning.

She did as planned, she walked quickly through the halls, and crisp cold air filled her lungs as to say that winter was here. She saw him and frowned, he was with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Regulus.

"Snape!" Lily exclaimed, Severus turned around and for a moment forgot to breath. Her long red hair trailed behind her, but what made Severus drool was the eyes. He knew she was mad, but he didn't know why. Lily reached him several moments later.

"I need to talk to you in private" Lily told the greasy haired boy, he nodded curtly and walked away several pillars.

"What is it Lily?" Severus asked, in a genuinely caring voice.

"I want you to release me" Lily asked, looking straight into Severus' eyes. Not blinking. Severus' heart was tore in two, he was hoping and praying this day would never come.

"So you're falling in love with Potter, eh?" Severus sneered, his earlier thoughts whisked away from his voice like a cool breeze through the castle, his voice now full of hatred and regret.

"I'm not allowed to remember!" Lily spat, Severus made eye contact and instantly regretted it. Her eyes were filled with despair and hope

"Why should I?" Severus asked

"Because, It might just right all your wrongs, Sev" Lily said in her cute voice, He could pick it out in a crowd. He looked into her eyes, those gem green eyes that he fell in love with. "Please" She added and He broke

"Fine" He whispered and grabbed her arm, Careful not to hurt her though. Tears stung his eyes; he blinked rapidly trying to keep them in. He took out his wand as did she.

"_I Severus Tobias Sna__pe, Release you Lillian Margaret Evans from your bonds of the unbreakable vow, do you Lillian Margaret Evans accept the breakage of the bonds to 'never fall in love with James David Potter'?" _Severus chanted

"_I do" _Lily whispered, a silver magical chain broke from Lily's arm, they both sighed. Lily in happiness, while Severus in despair.

"Thank you, Sev" Lily smiled and hugged him close, as it was from a Sister to a brother. Serverus had missed her hugs, they were warm and inviting. Lily released Severus and ran off, she then found James in an empty hallway with his glasses beside him and his hands knotted in his hair, James was sitting on a bench with his knees tucked up. Practically in the fetal position

"Hey" Lily said, James jumped in shock. He was just thinking about Lily, Some very god, some of her laughing, Talking, Hexing, and Walking away from him. And then there were others that probably he should not be thinking, he was a teenage boy for Christ's sake. And he couldn't help but want her after having wanted her for 6 1/2 years. Even through all the hexing, the yelling, and the oh so terrible times when she told him that she hated him. It stung so much every time she said it, but it made him want her so much more. Because no girl ever told off James fucking Potter, except her.

And to James, that was a major turn on

"Hey" James let out a shaky breath "What's up?"

"Not much" Lily said as she sat down next to James. She had an evil plan.

"How did you sleep?" Lily asked innocently

"F-Fine" James stuttered, remembering the feeling of him walking up to the red head lying down on his chest, completely out cold and cuddling to his chest. Yeah, fucking amazing. His mind then wandered to the night before when she had kissed him. It was the best ten seconds of his Life. And he had it pretty good.

"Just, Fine" Lily asked, Turning towards James and crossing her legs. He couldn't help but notice that it rode up just several inches. The skirt was now above her nee, her thigh was visible.

"Great, Fantastic, Best sleep ever" James blurted out; he didn't think what came out of his mouth. James blushed while Lily chuckled.

"You know I had a strange dream last night" Lily started, while James raised a brow and peeked through his to-long bangs. "I dreamt that I had kissed you" Lily laughed, James released a shaky breath and bowed his head in shame, she thought that she had dreamt Kissing him. "And I really Liked it" Lily added, James' head shot up fast and looked at lily for the first time since last night. Lily smirked sexily _Go__ddamn, how did she manage to get sexier over night? _James thought desperately, His trousers were feeling quite tight.

"So I'm just going to try one little thing" Lily whispered, She took James' tie and pulled it towards her. She then crashed her lips to James'.

His mind was completely blank, completely, blissfully, and utterly blank. She wasn't drunk, or half-awake or on a dare. Lily Evans the most beautiful, sexiest girl in school was kissing him. He realized his lips weren't moving and started them.

Lily kissed James harder; James picked her up and slid her on to his lap. Lily flicked her tongue along James' lips, he gladly granted her access. James shoved his tongue into her mouth and Lily couldn't hold back a moan

"James" He stopped, she didn't Love him, nor would she ever she just wanted to tease him. He thought he had a chance. Just a small one, but he was wrong; and she was cruel.

"Stop" He finally whispered huskily, his voice and eye's full of lust and lost love.

"Why?" Lily asked hurt, did he not want her anymore? When she finally gives in, he just pulls away. It hurt her so badly, she now realized what all of her rejections had done this to him… it was enough to send a grown man to bed for a week.

"Because" James took Lily off him- As much as he hated to do it, she felt amazing and fit so perfectly there. "You don't want Love lily, I want love from you not lust! That was cruel Lily you know how much I want you!" James stopped and tried to calm himself down, he felt two warm hands on his chest and he groaned. James pushed the love of his entire life away and started walking in the opposite direction

"JAMES!" Lily yelled when he was a few feet away. Lily had to say it, she felt it she knew he felt it. And she just wanted to be held.

"What the fuck do you want Lily?" James asked, he turned around and she was there

"I- Iloveyoujamespotter" She said quickly and quietly, Tears welling up in her eyes. She felt horrible for all those rejections, she felt horrible after only one herslef.

"What?" James asked annoyed

"I said, I Love you James Potter" lily said Looking up into his eye's. James breathed out a sigh of shock; He saw tears in her eyes and knew she meant it. He took two large steps and took Lily into his loving arms. He crashed his lips to lily's perfect silk like lips. They just stood there kissing for several moments.

"Lily, I Love you too" James said, Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just one question, where in the hell did that come from?" James asked looking into his new girlfriends eyes.

"I'm giving in"

_  
><em><span><strong>Hope you Liked it! REVIEWer's get E-CUPCAKES!<strong>___

_**~FRG 3 **_


End file.
